Liberation
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Hermione was perfectly happy with her life just the way it was. Until she started working with Draco. DracoxHermione, written for dmhgficexchange.


**Title:** Liberation  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione, Ron/Hermione.  
**Summary:** Hermione was perfectly happy with her life just the way it was. Until she started working with Draco.  
**Rating:** Soft R  
**Word Count:** 6614  
**Spoilers:** AU.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to my beta, the ever so lovely **jessrants** for the pinch-hitter beta.  
**Distribution:** Link only please.  
**Written:** December 2007 - For **deemichelle** for the **dmhgficexchange** (at LiveJournal) **Divine The Future With Draco And Hermione Fic Exchange**. Her request is at the end.

**Liberation** (1/1)

"But Hermione really, you can't be serious. It's just a joke yeah? The guy's a git! You can't really be thinking about helping him!" Ron's voice was loud and angry as he stormed after the girl he'd been together with ever since the final battle at Hogwarts, nearly two years previous.

"He helped us in the war Ron. And yeah, he's a bit of a git, but he asked my boss specifically for my help. Who else would help him, or be able to do it as well as me? You know what this means to me Ron. And what kind of a person would I be if I didn't at least try?" Hermione replied in a tired voice. "He's doing a good thing. He's trying to be a better person. Just give him that at least."

Ron followed her as she walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on. She'd just come home to her flat after a long visit with Harry and Ginny, and having already heard the lecture of how bad an idea it was for her to help Draco from one redhead, she wasn't looking forward to hearing the same arguments from another.

At least Ginny had left her alone when Harry had come home and supported Hermione's decision, for which Hermione had been very glad. Ginny had been frightening even before her pregnancy hormones had kicked in.

Hermione turned her back on him, ignoring her boyfriend the best she could. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to crawl up in her favourite chair, a good book in her hands and a hot tea by her side.

"One of those other people you're working with could do it just as you," Ron told the back of her head. "He doesn't need _your_ help."

"Of course he does," Hermione replied. "And I've already made up my mind. There's nothing you can say or do to make me change my mind. You should know that by now Ron."

Ron snorted, opening his mouth to try and convince her it was a bad idea when Hermione whirled around, facing him. Her eyes were determined, her face set. "No Ron. I don't care if you don't like it. I'm not doing it for you."

"Obviously," he muttered.

Hermione ignored him. "I've already heard it all from your sister all right? But I know what I'm doing and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, should anything happen."

They glared at each other, neither willing to back down.

"Was that all you came here for? To tell me what an idiot I am being?" Hermione asked after several moments of silence. "Because if that's it, I think it'd be best if you left now."

"Oh, so now you're kicking me out of your flat because of him too?" Ron's voice was an octave higher than usual, the incredulousness clear in his tone.

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the counter. "No Ron. I'm kicking you out of my flat because I've had a long day, you're being an unreasonable git and I don't want to fight with you."

"But only because you think I'm a git for fighting with you over Malfoy!" Ron's arms waved about his head as he talked.

"True. But that's your doing. Not Draco's." Hermione sighed. "I'm getting a headache. Could we just continue this some other day?"

Ron's shoulders slumped slightly. "We could have lunch tomorrow?" he asked. "No arguing. Just you and me, having some nice Italian food together, yeah?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'd love to, but you'd better make it the day after."

Ron frowned. "You've got plans tomorrow?"

Hermione turned her back towards him again, refusing to meet his eyes as she pretended to check the progress of the tea water. "I'm meeting Draco tomorrow to discuss the project some more."

Ron exhaled loudly behind her. "Well fine. If that's the way it is, I don't know why I bother."

Before Hermione could reply, he'd turned and stalked out of her small kitchen. He was out the front door before Hermione had a chance to catch up to him and by the time she'd pulled the door open after him, he was gone.

--

The following day found Hermione at Malfoy Manor. Since the death of Lucius and Narcissa's move overseas, Draco had had the run of the house. Over the few short years since the was ended, the halls of the manor had brightened quite considerably. There had been more charity functions held in the Malfoy ballroom than Hermione could remember, even though she and Ron had been to every single one of them.

Thuban Incorporated, now Draco's company, was helping many of those affected by the war. They had been the monetary drive behind the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Being Hogwarts, Hermione had little doubt they wouldn't have found the money elsewhere had Draco and his parents not stepped in, but with their help, they hadn't needed to wait.

At the moment, Hermione was waiting for Draco himself in the family library. She remained professionally calm, though a big part of her wanted to run about the room and simply devour the information gathered within it.

The heavy oak doors opened behind her and Hermione tore her eyes away from a nearby bookcase as she whirled around to greet Draco.

Though chilly and barely polite at first over the years that Hermione had seen him change for the better and their relationship had improved greatly. They weren't friends by any means, but she didn't mind his company now as she had at school.

And it certainly hadn't hurt that he'd apologized for his previous actions. He'd made no excuses for himself, probably sensing Hermione wouldn't buy them, but asked for her forgiveness and assured her that he would never treat her or anyone else for that matter, with prejudice ever again.

Hermione had at first been unsure of his sincerity, but time had proven that he'd been honest.

And when Draco had asked for her personally at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she worked to help improve the quality of life for house-elves everywhere, she'd jumped at the chance.

"Hermione," Draco greeted her with a smile.

Hermione smiled back, unable to stop herself. The man was simply too good looking for his own good. Or at the very least for her own good.

"I'm glad you could make it on such short notice," he continued, leading the way further into the library. They came upon two large chairs standing in front of a lit fireplace, ready and waiting for them. A tea tray stood on the table in between the chairs and Draco motioned for Hermione to take a seat before he too sat down.

"I hope I didn't pull you away from a prior engagement."

"Not at all," Hermione replied with a smile, ignoring the Ron-shaped voice in her head. Technically, they hadn't made plans before Hermione accepted Draco's invitation. And even more technically, they hadn't actually made plans - Ron had just suggested lunch.

"Good. But I promise to try and give you more of an advanced warning next time," Draco said, pouring them both some tea. "I simply had a client cancel and I couldn't wait until next week to see you."

Hermione accepted her hot teacup with a smile in thanks. "Don't worry about it," she assured him.

Draco smiled. "Well then, I have the proposition here." He lifted the tray carefully at one side and slid a file folder out from under it. He handed it to Hermione. "This is a copy, so you can take your time reading it at home. The changes we discussed earlier are indicated in blue and the wording in green is what I'm not certain of."

Hermione flipped through the pages, taking note of the various colour indicators. "I'll look it over tonight and get back to you in the morning. That all right?" Hermione asked, looking up from the papers at Draco. She found him already looking at her, the most peculiar look on his face. Noticing her looking back at him, he looked away, down at his teacup, seemingly shaking off whatever he'd been thinking.

Hermione frowned, wondering what that was all about. She didn't let her mind wander in the direction it want to - namely that he was as interested in her as she was in him. It would only lead to badness; they were working together and if he caught wind of her unrequited attraction it'd only make things awkward. Or worse, he'd request one of her eager colleges take her place. Besides, she had Ron. They were nice together.

"I was thinking we could use Hogwarts as an example of how efficient and happy house-elves are when they get paid for their work," Hermione said, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had settled.

After the war, more elves were willing to accept payment for their labour. Not a lot and it had taken time, but Headmistress McGonagall had managed to persuade them, with a little help from Hermione and similarly minded former students. No one quite knew what the elves did with their money, as they received room and board for free at the school and never seemed to require clothes.

Hermione had a feeling the elves were saving all their money somewhere, to be used only in dire situations. But that was fine. As long as they were paid and cared for, Hermione figured they could do what they pleased with the money. After all, they'd earned it.

"Of course, those house-elves that don't get paid don't dare breathe a word of being unhappy. And their masters most likely won't care either - as long as they get the job done," Draco pointed out.

"Which is why I still say we should try and outlaw the practise of house-elf slave labour all together, not just '_suggest_' people pay them," Hermione replied.

"And to that, I still answer that it's going to be hard enough as it is for us to get this idea through. You won't believe how quickly we'll be shot down if we tried to go for _that_. The new Ministry is all about change and quality for all, yes. But I think they're more worried about stepping on the toes of the few pure-blooded families left in existence than they are of the rights of house-elves who've worked as slaves for too many centuries to start argue about it now."

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "I know all right. I just hate it. It's not right."

Draco nodded in agreement. "Which is why we're doing this in the first place."

Hermione smiled up at him, feeling her heart rate speed up as he smiled back. His hair gleamed in the light of the fire and his pale skin looked flushed. Before she got completely lost in his eyes, Hermione focused on the house-elves.

"Maybe we should organize a mass strike," she suggested.

"I'm intrigued. Please continue."

"If we don't get the changes we want we could at least try to organize a strike. And any house-elf who's given clothes or is punished because of it, we'll take in and help find new work elsewhere."

Draco nodded, lost in thought, his brow slightly furrowed. "The problem with that is that most house-elves are devoted to their family, to the point where they'd take that abuse because they've never known any different. They won't leave unless they have to and even then most wouldn't be able to move on. I think few would willingly seek our help no matter how they are treated."

"I didn't think of that," Hermione admitted.

Draco smiled at her, almost fondly. "That's because you haven't had house-elves. When I started paying ours and tried to tell them they could leave and find work with another family if they wanted, they took it as a great insult and thought I was unhappy with their performance. They've served my family for years. Not one of them could imagine doing anything else."

"Except for Dobby," Hermione pointed out.

Draco laughed. "Dobby was always different from the rest. He had more freedom over the years and developed a sense of self the others couldn't even imagine. And when Potter came along," he shook his head in remembrance, "there was just no stopping him."

--

Hermione hadn't seen Ron since he left her flat in a huff four days before. Though she wanted to seek him out and tell him what he wanted and needed to hear to make it better between them again, she was sick of being the one to take on that particular role after all their arguments. Especially as she wasn't the one in the wrong.

It was now early evening, and Hermione found herself at Malfoy Manor for dinner for the third evening in a row. Her first lunch with Draco had stretched into an entire day and turned into dinner and late conversation in the library. By the time she actually made it to the sole fireplace in the Manor connected to the Floo Network, she'd already accepted his invitation to join him for lunch the following day as well.

She'd figured they'd talk more about their project, and had spent the entire morning going through the newest proposal draft carefully, making notes in the margin and doing research when needed.

But when she'd arrived, not only had lunch already been set out in the warm sunroom, but Draco didn't broach the subject of house-elves even once.

Hermione hadn't minded, and the two had spent the day in a similar fashion as the one before. They'd argued about Hogwart's curriculum, laughed over some of the more recent Quibbler head lines and discussed books. Without Hermione noticing, lunch became dinner once again and she'd returned home even later than the night before.

As she got ready for bed, Hermione had looked at herself in the mirror. The slight flush covering her face and neck she attributed to the wine they'd had with dinner rather than the product of being so close to Draco for so long. Her eyes were dark and her hair wild. The colour on her cheeks darkened as she realised she looked almost wanton. She'd quickly looked away from her image as she felt a stab of guilt at the image she presented.

She had Ron. They were happy.

Even if they hadn't actually spoken to each other since his prejudices against Draco had prevented him from seeing what she'd be able to accomplish now, working with the blond. And even if he hadn't even sent her an owl or nothing to try and make it better between them again.

Ginny was also not speaking to her, but if it was because of something Ron had said and she was taking her brother's side or if it was still simply because of Hermione working with Draco, she didn't know.

So when Draco had owled her early in the morning, the letter arriving just in time for her first cup of tea, asking her if she'd like to join him for dinner at the Manor yet again, Hermione hadn't hesitated in sending her reply.

At least someone wanted to spend time with her.

"Miss, please be to follow Moxie. The young master is waiting."

Hermione looked down at the house-elf in front of her, smiling as she took in the green and black ensemble she was wearing. Two mismatched socks - one too big and the other barely just big enough - and one ear carefully stuffed into a mitten, the elf blinked up at Hermione in confusion as she didn't immediately make a move to follow. One hand was fisted in the fabric of her Malfoy crest covered vest.

"I is to showing you the way," she said, turning.

Hermione followed, her smile widened when she realised that the back of the vest, much too big for the small elf, was dragging on the floor.

-

She entered the dining room right behind the small elf, her eyes immediately drawn to Draco's as he stood to greet her. The elf left without either of them noticing, a knowing smile on her face.

Hermione smiled as Draco walked around the table to greet her properly, a moment of awkward confusion as neither knew quite the appropriate way to go about it. They settled for a handshake and a shared half laughing smile in embarrassment, in particular on Hermione's side.

"Please, sit," Draco motioned to a chair.

As no plates or glasses had been set out, Hermione hesitated. She looked up at Draco, and thankfully he immediately saw the problem. He stepped forward and pulled out a chair for her, like a proper gentleman. Hermione smiled at him as she sat down.

It wasn't the first time he'd done the same, even when she knew where she should sit. It'd surprised her the first time he'd done it, but she'd quickly realised that it was simply something he did and yet another reason she shouldn't be alone with him so much, being taken and all.

It was dangerous, with the connection between them. The attraction she felt for him was strong and he wasn't helping at all, being so wonderful towards her and treating her so well.

Draco walked back around the table to his seat, just across from hers, and sat down. Barely a moment passed before the food appeared, similar to how it'd always appeared at Hogwarts, drinks and all.

"I could get used to this," Hermione jokingly said, more than half serious.

Hermione thought it sounded as if Draco muttered a "I wish you would," in reply, but she choose to ignore his comment in case it'd only been her imagination.

Conversation was light and despite Hermione's better judgement, flirtatious. Their eyes rarely left each other and though the large table created plenty of space between them, it didn't help any and as dinner wore on, the air around them became heavier with desire.

Hermione did her best to try and ignore it. It wasn't right, no matter how it felt. She wasn't available and no amount of candlelit dinners, stimulating conversation or aged bottles of wine was going to change that.

If only she could convince herself.

"Would you like some mint tea?" Draco asked as the last of their plates disappeared without a sound.

"You even have to ask?" Hermione replied, smiling.

Draco chuckled appropriately. "I didn't want to assume," he said, rising from his chair.

Before Hermione had risen from hers, he was there, holding it out for her and giving her his arm. She accepted with a smile and let herself be lead out of the dining room by him without a backward glance.

--

Hermione startled awake, her heart racing and her mind slow on the uptake. For a moment, before the rest of her caught up, she couldn't remember where she was and why she was there, but the minute it hit her, she groaned quietly.

A glance at the person lying sleeping next to her, his blond hair all over the place, his head on "her" pillow and his arm outstretched towards where she now sat produced another groan as the previous evening came back to her in minute detail.

After dinner, they'd had more wine and by the time they'd gotten around to the mint tea Draco had promised, it'd been late and time for Hermione to return home. Draco had walked her to the Floo-place and though she wasn't drunk, Hermione had felt dazed. The lit fire in the family room providing the only source of light and creating a romantic atmosphere in the process, coupled with the longing looks Draco sent her way whenever he thought she wouldn't notice had gone to her head.

And when Draco had paused in helping Hermione with her coat, she had simply looked right back at him, unconcerned with the intense look in his eyes and the determined set of his face.

And when he leaned in and kissed her, she'd closed her eyes and let him. Their lips had met and she was kissing him back.

She hadn't even thought about it twice when Draco asked her to stay and she'd just let herself be willingly led up the stairs to his bedroom. Clothes were removed, skin touched and tasted. It was slow and loving. It was hot and carnal. It was languid and tender.

It was amazing.

And now she was officially the worst girlfriend ever.

--

She snuck out. Dressed in yesterdays castoffs which she'd been lucky to find from the various places they'd been tossed to the night before, without a proper shower in the dead of morning. Luckily her living room was connected to the Floo network so she didn't have to the walk of shame out in public, but she had felt very much ashamed as she'd quietly closed the door to Draco's bedroom and tiptoed down the long hallway and the grand staircase so as not to wake any of the portraits. She didn't encounter any house-elves on her way, but that only meant she hadn't seen them.

The sun hadn't even risen when she stepped through into her flat, and the only reason Hermione had woken up when she did was because she was used to Ron waking up early every morning to go work out with the team, unintentionally waking her in the process.

Hermione gratefully shed her clothing and stepped into the shower. She ached wonderfully and though she hated herself for what she'd done to Ron, even if she'd never ever tell him, part of her didn't feel sorry for what she'd done at all.

Which only made her more ashamed.

--

"I'm sorry."

Hermione turned around from the bookshelf she'd been browsing slowly, quite surprised to find herself face to face with Ronald Weasley. It'd been almost two days since her last meeting with Draco and as she'd been ignoring his owls ever since as she tried to work out what to do about the situation she'd landed herself in, she'd been hoping he'd finally given up and decided to seek her out himself.

But she was glad it was Ron. Even more glad that he'd for once accepted responsibility for one of their fights. "Yeah?" she asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I know I've been particularly unreasonable about you helping Malfoy. I just don't like the guy. It's got nothing to do with school or the war or even his parents. I just, I get a bad feeling from him and I don't like the idea of you spending so much time with him," he admitted sheepishly. "I know you can take care of yourself and that you've got to do what you think is right, even if it's helping that git that gets you there, but I can't help it if I don't like it all right?"

"All right," Hermione agreed.

Ron smiled slightly, his fringe falling into his eyes as he ducked his head. She needed to cut it again, she realised and she realised just how much she'd missed him. True, they argued and true, Draco had showed her how fantastic a life with him could be. But what she and Ron had was good. It was nice and it was comfortable. Just what Hermione needed in her life.

"I can't say that I've had a change of mind about him. I still don't like it, but I support you and I love you and if this is something you really want to do, then I'm behind you. And I promise I'll try and keep the fussing down to a minimum."

He took her smaller hand in his, and Hermione couldn't help but smile back up at him. And though her mind was a mile away, on the blond man who'd turned her life upside down and showed her what passion was really about, she vowed to treat Ron better.

The very next day, she owled Draco. Claiming to be swamped with her other duties at the Ministry, she told him she'd handed the project over to one of her co-workers.

Though she knew it was the right thing to do, for everyone concerned, didn't make it any easier to send him the letter.

--

"I'm glad you told him off," Ginny said, pouring Hermione some tea. It was raining and as Hermione had been planning on being out in the field to study the natural habits of various Muggle animals to compare them to Wizarding ones, her boss gave her the day off. There would be nothing to see if the animals were hiding in their homes.

With nothing to do but sit at home, drink tea, pretend to read a book and really think about Draco, Hermione had figured she might as well visit with Ginny. At least then she'd be forced to think of something other than the blond, or so she'd thought.

But then when the first thing out of Ginny's mouth when Hermione arrived had been, "Lovely to see you Hermione, I heard you stopped working with the ferret face after all," those hopes were dashed.

"I didn't actually _tell him off_ Gin. I just realised that though it's a wonderful project and I fully support it, my focus needs to be elsewhere right now. And the project will succeed without me," Hermione told her, reciting her well practised lie.

"Uhu," Ginny sounded unconvinced. "So it had nothing to do with the fact that two of your best friends, one of which is your boyfriend, was against it then?"

Hermione frowned. "No."

"Fine, have it your way."

Hermione took a sip of tea so she wouldn't have to answer. Obviously Ginny didn't believe her lie. But as long as she thought Hermione had 'changed her mind' because of something she or Ron had said, Hermione figured she shouldn't try and convince her otherwise.

"So how's the little one?" Hermione asked, successfully steering the conversation elsewhere.

--

Days passed.

Nothing changed, really. Hermione went on with her life as it'd been before she started working with Draco. She sat in her office, at her desk and pretended to ignore Sally-Anne's many and quite loud tales of what it was like working on the project with Thuban Incorporated.

She had dinner with Ron and the rest of the Weasley clan. She had lunch with her co-workers and every now and then she met up with an old classmate for a drink or two. She saw her parents, she cleaned her flat. She slept. She dreamt.

And though Draco had stopped owling her since she'd let him know she wasn't going to continue working with him, whenever an owl or a memo arrived for her, her heart skipped a little beat in the hopes that it was from him.

She was foolish and selfish and not very kind to Ron.

He of course was oblivious to it all, only once questioning her decision to let go of the elf project. Unlike Ginny, he'd been satisfied with her answer and that had been that. The end of that particular story as far as he was concerned.

And then came the day of the vote. Hermione had know about it all along, having been the one to agree to the date in the first place. The project was to be presented in front of the Wizengamot and all the hard work that'd been put into it would finally be paid off.

She was certain of it.

-

Hermione sat at her desk, straining to keep from glancing at her clock once more. No time had passed and the more she looked at the unmoving clock, the less she would get done. Just because right now, Draco and Sally were presenting the proposition she'd helped create, an opportunity that might never come again, didn't mean she should let her real work slide in favour of sitting there and be nervous. It wasn't as if it would help anyone and would only lead to her either having to work overtime, or take work home with her - neither of which sounded appealing.

The office emptied as Hermione worked on, her mind too focused on the task in front of her to notice she too could leave. It wasn't until someone sat down on her desk that she looked up and noticed that, save for the blond man smirking down at her, she was alone.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, when what she really wanted to know was '_Why didn't you come by sooner?_'

Draco's smirk dimmed as he shrugged, confidence gone. "I just thought you'd like to know that the proposition passed."

"It did?" Hermione stood.

"Just got the votes in. They weren't all in agreement mind, but enough of them thought it a good idea and, I quote, _'about damn time too.'_"

Hermione smiled. In her happiness, she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around Draco in a tight hug. "That's fantastic. I knew you could do it," she told the fabric covering his shoulder.

She felt him smile into her hair as his arms wrapped around her. "I couldn't have done it without your help."

"I didn't do much, really," Hermione denied. "Just helped out a bit in the beginning."

Draco shook his head. "You were the beginning."

Hermione frowned, leaning back to look at him. She didn't remove her arms from around him though. "I'm sorry?"

Draco looked sheepish. "I only really did it for you."

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong," Draco continued hurriedly. "I fully agree with you about the house-elves and them needing some help and I was glad I was a part of it even if you weren't with me all the way, but I never really thought about it until you brought it up at the Ministry Christmas Ball."

"Oh, right." Hermione had almost forgotten. Not even two weeks before Draco approached her and her boss about the project, she'd been talking to some co-workers about wanting to focus more on the, at the time, nonexistent rights of house-elves. It hadn't been much really, barely a passing comment in the conversation that he must've overheard.

"And I remembered how in forth year you went around trying to recruit people for S.P.E.W." He smiled as Hermione blushed in remembrance. "And I figured it was my chance."

"Your chance?"

They were closer now, their lips in danger of meeting. Hermione knew she should pull away, but not only did she find herself not able to do it, but very much unwilling. She wanted him. She wanted to see what this, them, could be.

"To spend time with you. To show you what you could have, with me," he whispered. Their eyes were closed and their lips a breath away.

This time, Hermione was the one to close the gap and Draco responded immediately.

The kiss grew in intensity and it didn't take long before one of Draco's hands slid to the front of Hermione's shirt and began unbuttoning it. Their eyes met as they both pulled away from the kiss to breathe, and Hermione smiled in encouragement.

With no thought of where they were, Draco suddenly stood from her desk and turned his back towards her. In one swoop, he sent the papers and files she'd been working on all day flying. Hermione watched them scatter on the floor and she couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up at the sight, no anger or irritation at the knowledge that she'd have to sort through the papers the following day, as Draco grabbed her around the waist and after gently placing her on the newly cleared desk, kissed her again.

Her shirt was still partly buttoned and Draco wasted no time in undoing them before sliding the shirt down her arms and off of her. Hermione was in a passion filled daze and barely aware when the rest of her clothing disappeared, it happened so quickly. She watched him as he removed his own clothing, starting slow to tease her. But even Draco couldn't keep the act up for very long and before long, he was nude and she could feel his skin against hers.

Everywhere.

--

"This could be awkward if anyone walks in," Hermione managed to get out, still breathing heavily and feeling quite content to just lie there with Draco all night. If not for the pen wedged under her right shoulder blade.

Draco hummed his agreement into her neck, but made no move to get up and dress. They were in the Ministry, on her desk and the only thing worse than one of her co-workers - or, Merlin's pants, her boss - walking in and seeing them in their current condition, would be if Ron walked in and saw them lying there.

Ron. The loving boyfriend who often made a habit out of picking her up - make sure she actually left - when she worked late.

Hermione panicked. "Draco, get up. Someone might walk in. Come on, get dressed."

Draco got up with a heaved sigh, and though he began putting his clothes back on, he did so much slower than Hermione, obviously feeling no need to rush. They dressed in silence, Draco throwing questioning looks at Hermione all the while as she rushed about, partly dressed trying to find all the scattered papers without the aid of magic.

"I don't see what the big deal is Hermione. The few people working in this office have gone home already. And only an idiot would come by the Ministry at this hour."

"Ron usually comes by to walk me home," Hermione admitted, finally finding her other shoe.

Draco snorted. "The point still stands," he muttered.

Hermione glared at him. "And where exactly did _you_ come from just now then?"

Draco smiled. "Ah, but see, I was already at the Ministry. Not the same. I mean, what, he doesn't think you're capable of successfully flooing home on your own?"

"We usually stop for dinner on the way," Hermione said, smoothing out her hair the best she could without a mirror or a brush.

Draco was in the process of buttoning up his shirt, when he frowned. "Why would Ron still pick you up at work and take you to dinner if you broke up?"

"We didn't break up," Hermione admitted, before she could stop herself.

Draco paused in putting his robe on as he fixed his grey eyes on her. "You're not what?"

Hermione looked up at his startled question. "Ron and I, we're um, together." It sounded more like a question than an answer. "I thought you knew?"

"I knew that you got together after the war, but I thought the two of you had broken things off before Christmas." He both looked and sounded bothered by the news.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"You didn't arrive or leave together. And you barely said a word to him all night and what's a bloke suppose to think when all signs point to the two of you not together any more?" The bothered expression on his face turned into anger as he looked at the desk and the mess they'd caused. "And what was this then?" he asked, motioning with a hand between them. "This you and me, when you still have wonderboy waiting in the wings?"

"It's not-"

Draco interrupted her. "When you snuck out in the middle of the night and then _ignored_ me, it wasn't because you were confused or you needed time to think about it 'cause it'd happened so suddenly and quickly. It was because you had to go home to your _boyfriend_!" he was nearly shouting by the time he finished, and Hermione was glad everyone on her floor had already gone home.

"It wasn't like that at all."

"No? Then explain it to me Hermione. What about me? What am I suppose to be to you? How long were you planning on stringing me along and hope I wouldn't ask too many questions? Because I would really like to know."

Hermione could feel the tears forming in her eyes and blinked desperately to keep them away. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth would be nice."

"I'm sorry. All right, I'm sorry. I thought you knew Ron and I were-" He held up a hand to stop her and she broke off before she made things even worse. "You're angry."

"You're damn right I'm angry."

Draco seemed unsure of what he should do.

Hermione took a step towards him, only to have him take one back, keeping the distance between them. Her heart ached at the sight of him moving away from her, even if it was only one step, and the look in his eyes pained her. They stood in silence, just staring at each other until Draco, with one last hurt look in her direction, turned and walked away.

Hermione made a move to follow, but then realised dejectedly that it was probably for the best to just let him go. For his sake, as well as her own.

She turned her back to him, not wanting to see his retreating figure as she let the tears fall.

It was better this way.

Truly.

She wiped the tears staining her cheeks and took a deep breath to calm herself.

It didn't work.

--

Hermione broke things off with Ron that very evening.

No matter how she might try and justify what she'd done to him by blaming the situation and her vow never to tell him, it just wasn't right of her to continue being with him when what she really wanted was to be with another man.

Ron had asked her why, and though Hermione for a split second contemplated telling him the truth - that she'd cheated more than once with Draco Malfoy, and that not only had she shagged him, but now, after truly getting to know him, she'd realised how right he was for her and that though she loved Ron, she wanted to be with Draco and see what could become of them - she lied as planned. It came easily, and he was willing to believe her lie, even going as far as saying that he'd suspected it coming.

She and Ron had been friends for a very long time. And though it'd be difficult and take time before they could be friends again, Hermione didn't feel like it was impossible. Ron had understood and though he'd been just as sad as she, in the end, their split was amicable.

--

Hermione studied the titles lined up on the bookshelf lazily, paying just barely enough attention to them to mentally discard each book. She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for, but she had a feeling she'd know when she saw it.

She turned the corner, her eyes trained on the new lines of books, oblivious to the other person standing in the aisle.

Until said other person said her name.

Hermione looked up, her heart thundering in her chest as she recognised the voice. She couldn't help but smile as she took him in, from his blond hair to his black, shiny shoes. He looked wonderful. "Hello Draco," she said, sounding much more collected than she felt.

He returned her smile, and Hermione knew that whatever happened now, she had found exactly what she'd been looking for.

**The End**

**STORY REQUEST  
Would you prefer an art or fic gift?** - either  
**Describe your ideal gift in as few words as possible (plus rating):** any rating, but NC-17 is gold - EWE or DH-compliant - either one works for me. no Ron!hate if you use him at all. Happy ending of course. Hermione has a lurid affair with Draco. You can have her/him or both/neither married, just not to each other. It can be a one-night stand or has been going on for years. NC-17 rating can get graphic obviously, but if you choose to do non-graphic scenes, that's okay, too. One doesn't need to write graphically to still portray great heat. :-)  
**Dealbreakers (absolute no-no's):** no Hermione!hate/dislike.


End file.
